Lost Lover Of The Dark
by littlemissginganinga
Summary: Is shaggy about to lose the one person he loves the most over a foolish misunderstanding?


**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I DO NOT OWN SCOOBY DOO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IT IS OWNED BY HANNA BARBERA! THIS STORY IS A FANFICTION AND SHOULD BE TAKEN AS SUCH!**

* * *

It was that time of year again; yes, it was the night before Valentine's Day... which just happened to be the night before Shaggy and Velma's first anniversary. How romantic.

"_Oh Shaggy! Do you know what day it is tomorrow" _ asked Velma.

"_Like, uh yeah. It's like, Tuesday." _Answered Shaggy.

Velma giggled at his silliness. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

"_No silly!" _giggled Velma. "_it's Valentine's Day! Of course you'd remember that, because its also our..."_

"_ANNIVERSARY" _ Shaggy interrupted.

"_So... what did you get me Shagster? You know... for my anniversary/valentine's day gift?" _Velma asked curiously.

"_Oh... you just have to be patient my little princess... it's like, going to be like, a surprise." _Shaggy whispered before tapping Velma's nose and departing from their room.

Seeing it was coming up to Valentine's Day, the gang decided to treat themselves to a nice hotel getaway for a week. On the night before Valentine's the owner of the hotel was hosting a party to celebrate.

*Velma's Phone Buzzes*

"_Hello? Velma Dinkley here. May I ask who is speaking?"_

"_OMG! Velma! Are you ready for the Valentine Bash downstairs?!" _a very familiar voice squealed.

Of course Velma didn't even need to guess who it was... for she knew as soon as the first word was ushered from their mouth.

"_Daph, it's very unlike you to call me and be so chirpy about a party" _Velma said sarcastically into her mobile.

"_*Daphne giggles* Well? Are you ready to PART-AAAYY?!" _ Daphne squealed.

"_Thanks for the offer Daph, but I look a mess and have nothing to wear, I'll have to pass on this one." Velma replied."_

_*KNOCK ON DOOR*_

"_I have to go Daph... someone's at the door. Bye!" _Velma said quickly before hanging up.

Velma walked to the door and opened it. It was no other than a very excited Daphne Blake holding 3 cases of makeup and wheeling a stand of dresses through the door.

"_MAKEOVER TIME!" _Daphne squealed.

Daphne quickly got to work; throwing Velma into a gorgeous orange mini dress that showed of her amazing figure and a pair of black heels,combing and styling Velma's hair into a bun and putting a hair tie of pearls around it to keep it firm, removing her glasses and putting contacts in their place. A bit of pale orange eye shadow with a lot of black mascara and as a finishing touch... a lovely pale pink lipstick on her lips.

"_Ta-da!" _Daphne squealed obviously extremely proud of her work. "LETS GO PARTY!"

Velma couldn't deny, she looked absolutely stunning and wanted the world to see her.

"_Daph, you are amaz..." _Velma couldn't even finish her sentence because Daphne was already hauling her down the hallway to the elevator and down to the DANCE FLOOR!

Daphne caught the eye of every single man at the party. Velma had to admit, Daphne was perfect. Velma glanced over and saw Fred glaring at every single man that trying to touch Daphne. Velma slid over to his side.

"_Go ask her to dance." _Velma advised him.

"_What? Who?" _Fred asked nervously, obviously unaware that Velma had been watching him google Daphne all night.

"_Fred Jones, go ask Daphne to dance. I saw you staring at her and glaring at all the men who tried to grab her attention. But to be honest I think she denied all of them waiting for you" _Velma teased.

Fred smiled and straight away jumped to his feet and twirled Daphne around romantically. He obviously liked her and she like him too. That's when Velma remembered that her sweetheart was around here somewhere too. She rose to her feet and then started searching for him. She searched high and low, from left to right but there was no sign of Shaggy anywhere. She had spotted Scooby though, he was too busy chatting up some young college girls to notice her. She walked out onto the balcony and saw Shaggy... making out with a tall, skinny, blonde, beautiful college girl. She suddenly didn't feel beautiful anymore. Velma let out a cry of horror and Shaggy heard and spun around to see Velma, tears streaming from her face. Shaggy took a step towards her but she had already turned and ran back inside.

Daphne saw Velma running across the dance floor and out the open doors. She knew something was wrong.

"_Oh my god! Why! WHY SHAGGY WHY!" _Velma screamed inside her head. She started to feel dizzy but kept running. She ran into her hotel room and slammed the door behind her. Velma opened her bathroom door and saw herself, her mascara running, her nose red and her eyes wet with tears. She closed the door behind her and started to clean herself up.

"_oh what a mess! I never should have let Daphne do my makeup" _ Velma mumbled between gasps for air.

Velma opened the door and walked to her balcony and just stood there. Thinking about what just happened. Velma turned to go back inside because she was feeling a bit too dizzy after two steps towards the door she stumbled and the world started to swirl around her. She stumbled backwards and then blacked out, falling backwards... over the balcony.

Daphne had just burst through the bedroom door and saw Velma fall over the balcony. She went bolting outside onto the balcony and saw Velma lying on the cement... lifeless. Daphne started to scream and wail and went dashing towards the elevator. She pushed the button but the elevator was taking too long so she took the stairs. Once she reached the ground floor she pushed through the exit and ran over to assist Velma.

"_Velma! Velma! VELMA!" _ Daphne screamed.

Scooby doo heard Daphne in distress and alerted the boys. All three of them went rushing to where the wailing and screaming was coming from. When they saw a crowd around a small area of the garden they knew that was where they were needed. They pushed through the crowd and saw Velma, lying on the ground, many of her bones in strange positions.

"_Velma!" _Shaggy screamed dropping to the ground beside her. "_Velma, please baby. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!"_ he cried.

"_Don't... call...me...your...baby..." _Velma growled between cries of pain.

Fred called the ambulance and Velma was quickly taken into hospital. The gang rushed there straight away. 24 hours past until the doctors allowed them to see their friend. Velma was sitting up straight and seemed quite happy.

"_She is fine, amazingly there are no broken bones and no damage has been caused, just a couple cuts and bruises." _ Explained the doctor and left them in peace to converse with their friend. Shaggy went rushing towards her and embraced her and kissed her... but she didn't kiss him back. Shaggy moved his head back looking at her in confusion and offence. Velma slapped Shaggy right in the face. The rest of the gang gasped and jumped back.

"_HOW DARE YOU SHAGGY ROGERS!" _ Velma screamed.

"_Velma, you don't understand... it's not what you think..." _Shaggy stammered.

"_OH YEAH! SO I MISUNDERSTOOD, YOUR TONGUE WASNT IN THAT GIRLS MOUTH?!" _ Velma growled.

"_It was Velma... but not for that reason." _Shaggy said.

"_Well this should be an interesting story." _ Velma murmered.

"_Okay, I knew that our anniversary was coming up, I had planned a really romantic dinner for the two of us, and I was planning on taking you out onto the balcony, and kiss you in the moonlight, then hold you as we admired the moonlit lake across from us. I hired a girl to practice with to ensure absolute perfection. I tried to explain but you where already gone by the time I got anywhere near you. When I saw you lying on the ground lifeless, I thought that I had lost you and didn't get the chance to make you forgive me before you died. I thought that you would hate me forever and I didn't even get a chance to explain." _Shaggy explained, crying throughout the whole story. Fred, Scooby and Daphne were also crying.

There was a long moment of silence.

"_Shaggy, I could never hate you..." _Velma said, tears forming behind her eyes.

"_I love you Shaggy" _Velma managed to say before being pulled into a passionate kiss by Shaggy.

"_I love you too Velma"_

_THE END!_


End file.
